ixallia_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Ratfolk
A Unique Brand of Odd The Ratfolk are very distant cousins of the Mouslings, though taller, and much stronger. Though they are often hunched, they are quite capable physically, even more so than most humans, and have the ability to survive in very harsh environments with little discomfort. The Ratfolk don't have the best reputation among the other races. Like the orcs, many clans have pledged themselves to dark lords or entities of chaos, painting the Ratfolk as an enemy to most. Their ability to multiply quickly and their ferocity has made them perfect foot soldiers in the eyes of those who would corrupt the world. In recent centuries, this has changed considerably, creating two, very distinct breeds of Ratfolk. . . . . City Rats As the name would suggest, "City Rats" are Ratfolk found in human society. These clans separated themselves from the "Scourge", joining human kingdoms and the Commonwealth. While some have gone on to become recognised adventurers and heroes, most are found in politics, as farmers, and even merchants able to compete with Dwarves. Its not all perfect of course, some prejudices and stereotypes are difficult to overcome. It does not help that many Ratfolk fall into criminal lifestyles, and are quite good at it, with some infamous mobsters among their ranks. Nonetheless, those that rise above it all often do quite well for themselves, despite the deck stacked against them. Appearance - City Rats appear to many as taller Mouslings. The common sharp features among Source Ratfolk are rounded off, such as the ears and snout. Their claws are often filed down, an annoyance to most as they grow back fair quickly. Most do not know that nail salons were actually started by City Rats. Their fur coats vary in hues from black and grey, dark brown to almost blond, and even pearlescent silver. Their eyes are also lighter in colour, with some having blue or even purple eyes. City Rats often have shorter tails and enjoy sporting some form of piercing or embellishment. While Ratfolk do not need to wear clothes, they do prefer wearing some form of clothing as a fashion statement. Scourges In ages past, when times were darker, the Ratfolk were seen as a plague that brought only death. Immune to the diseases they carried, a gift granted to them by their dark lords, the clans known commonly as the Scourge would ravage the countrysides. Raids and skirmishes with Ratfolk were commonplace back then until the Alliance brought an end to it. Those that remain today are still a threat, but a far cry from what they once were. Mouslings, and Wood Elves deal with Scourge threats constantly, as these clans attempt to inch their way out of whatever dark place they hide in. While these raiding parties are easy enough to contain and deal with, it is nearly impossible to find a Scourge Lair. This has made it almost a seasonal event that most dread, unable to permanently defeat a foe that seemingly can't die. Appearance - Scourge Ratfolk have darker and white fur, with longer nails and fangs. Their eyes have a common red tint, with some having all black eyes. In a few instances, some have small spikes, not actually bone, just clumped hair that has hardened into an extra defence mechanism. Their tails are often longer, with many sporting some kind of weapon at the end, usually a permanent attachment.